Vehicles typically include a plurality of factory-installed audio speakers positioned throughout the passenger compartment. The audio speakers are generally connected to an audio head unit by wires and connectors concealed between the interior finished surfaces of the vehicle and the body of the vehicle. During assembly of the vehicle these wires may become damaged, pinched or disconnected from the audio speaker or the audio head unit thereby rendering the audio speaker inoperable. Vehicle manufacturers incur significant warranty costs when a new vehicle is delivered with inoperable audio speakers. To reduce these warranty costs it is necessary to test the operability of the audio speakers prior to the vehicle leaving the assembly plant.
However, testing the operability of audio speakers while the vehicle is being assembled presents a unique set of challenges. Specifically, the vehicle assembly plant has a significant amount of background and environmental noise at a particularly high volume. This background and environmental noise makes it difficult to isolate and/or detect the audible noise produced by the audio speaker with conventional audio detectors or detection equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative testing devices for testing the operability of audio speakers during the assembly of a vehicle.